Pink Balloon
by Daelan
Summary: ((Complete)) Kensuke. Fluffy. Very fluffy. "Hello, hello and how are you? Won't you be my love?"


Disclaimer: I'm numb now. I can do it and it doesn't hurt. Digimon doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: I don't exactly know what got into me... my piano teacher made me sight-sing this piece, and then this idea for a story promptly  
got stuck in my head... and so, you'll have to suffer now. *evil grin* By the way, the song doesn't belong to me either. The original lyrics  
and tune were by some Japanese dudes, and Yamaha translated it to English. And oh yeah, the reference to child abuse in the  
beginning is because this is in the same continuity as my other Digimon fic, check it out. "Untitled." *pained look*  
  
Pink Balloon  
  
//One day, I woke up from a little nap I took,  
Something caught my eye  
A round, pink balloon sailed by,  
Past my window pane.  
I ran outside and caught its string  
Then, I pulled it down to me  
A piece of paper was inside  
On it, someone wrote:  
"Hello, hello, and how are you?  
Won't you be my friend?  
Wouldn't it be nice if we  
Could write each other letters?  
Where do you live, and please tell me,  
what's your name?"  
I found this letter in a pink balloon.//  
  
Daisuke walked down the street, an arm draped around Ken's shoulder. He was laughing.  
  
Daisuke laughing once was a common sight. Ever since his father had been taken into police custody for child abuse, though... it was like  
he'd just forgotten how to laugh. He'd just... stopped.  
  
Ken was one of the few people who could make him laugh anymore. The former Digimon Emperor was worried about his friend. It just  
wasn't _like_ Daisuke, this listlessness. He particpated in the rebuilding of the Digimon World only half-heartedly. And he had a habit of  
sneaking off without even V-mon, just to sit by himself for a while. That just wasn't safe, not with that woman still at large. The Children  
still had no clue what she was up to.  
  
But today, as Daisuke laughed, it was like being back in time. In those days when Ken had confessed his love for the mahogany-haired  
boy, and found those feelings returned.  
  
"So I guess that cheered you up, huh?" Ken asked, grinning at his boyfriend. Daisuke nodded simply. "Hanging out with those kids  
always does," he said.  
  
"And hanging out with me doesn't?" Ken asked, pouting. Daisuke grinned at the violet-eyed boy and hugged him. "'Course it does! But  
you don't sing, 'Letter in a Pink Balloon' to me!"  
  
Now it was Ken's turn to laugh. "Yeah, Ritsuko looked absolutely adorable singing that song, didn't she?"  
  
"Of course she did! She's such a cutie!"  
  
"Should I be worried about the competition?" asked Ken wryly. Daisuke promptly kissed him. "Nope, don't think so," he replied happily.  
  
"You love being with them, don't you." It wasn't a question. Daisuke nodded mutely. "Reminds me of me."  
  
Ken smiled to himself, an idea forming in his head. "Hmm... and you liked the 'Pink Balloon?' Or was it just Ritsuko?"  
  
"The song!"  
  
"You're blushing, Dai-chan."  
  
Dai -was- extremely red. "Race you home!" he yelled, taking off down the street.  
  
"Not fair!" screamed Ken, breaking into a run.  
  
~*~  
  
Daisuke woke up early the next morning, stretching lazily. Then muffled a yell in his pillow.  
  
"Wha-?" He got up and opened his window. Leaning out, he touched the branch of the tree right outside the window. Tied to it was...  
  
Smiling slightly, Daisuke untied it and pulled it inside. He untied the second knot, and fumbled for the note inside it.  
  
It was on plain white card, creased neatly down the middle. His name was on the front, done in calligraphy. Daisuke ran a gentle finger  
over the letters before opening the note up carefully.  
  
He read the note through twice, then laid it inside his drawer. "I'm going out!" he called to Jun. Shrugging on his jacket - it was cold out -  
he left, letting the door slam shut behind him. Whistling, Daisuke strolled to a nearby shop.  
  
He had to get a pink balloon.  
  
  
  
"Hello, hello, and how are you?  
Won't you be my love?  
Wouldn't it be nice if we  
Could send each other love notes?  
How are you now, and please tell me,  
Dai-chan, did this make you happy today?"  
  
~owari  
  
A/N: Sweet? Sucky? Fluffy? Oh Kami, yes. Let me know what you thought! Hit the cute little blue button down there... or else! 


End file.
